


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need to share body heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: Written for carinjo from her ‘first line’ prompt.

“Oh God. I don’t know which is colder, you’re hands or that stethoscope!”

“Sorry.” Janet pulled the stethoscope away from Sam’s back and rubbed it against her gloved palm in an effort to warm it. “It’s kind of hard not to have cold hands on this planet,” the doctor replied.

The blonde nodded. “I know. But I still prefer a cold planet to one that’s too hot. I can always put on more layers, but there’s a limit to how much I can take off.”

The doctor replaced the stethoscope on the major’s back. “Take a deep breath and hold it… exhale… good.” She finished her examination and told Sam to get dressed. “Okay, you go on and get something to eat.”

“Are you coming, too?”

“I need to finish up a few things. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Our hut is the green one across the compound.” She slipped on her thick parka before stepping out of the relative warmth of the med shack.

~~~

Sam was already in bed when then door to the hut blew open and an almost unrecognizable form waddled in before closing the door again.

“You didn’t tell me it got this friggin’ cold here!” came the muffled voice as the Michelin Man-shaped being bounced up and down and flapped its arms in an attempt to get warm.

The blonde smiled as she got out of her bunk and added more coal to the pot belly stove in the corner. “Come here and get warm by the stove,” she said before quickly getting back under her blankets.

Slowly, as Janet warmed up, the layers were peeled off. Finally she was stripped down to her thermal underwear with a blanket wrapped around her. She added some more coal to the stove before finally moving.

Sam let out a yelp when a stab of chill air invaded her warm cocoon as Janet slipped into her bunk, and under the covers, with her. “What are you doing?”

“It’s too damn cold. We need to share body heat.”

The blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and gave her a dimpled smile. “I thought there was no fooling around off-planet.”

“Who said anything about fooling around?” Janet asked as she burrowed into her lover’s warmth. “I meant what I said. It’s too damn cold and we need to share body heat.”

Sam kissed Janet’s forehead and chuckled.

“What so funny?”

“I wish I had a picture of you when you entered. You looked like the Michelin Man all bundled up like that. AHHH!” the blonde screamed when two ice cold hands slipped under her thermal t-shirt. “Damn, Janet! You’re hands are cold!”

“Cold hands, warm heart,” the doctor murmured as snuggled further into her lover’s embrace.

As the cold hands began warm against her skin, Sam couldn’t find it in herself to disagree.

FIN


End file.
